


Сексуальные девиации Джеснова

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Вот так живешь с человеком и однажды узнаешь, что он садист и извращенец. А потом понимаешь, что и сам ни чуть не лучше, потому что ты мстительный и злопамятный.





	1. Восковые полоски

Дима устал, как пахотный конь. Хотелось сделать две вещи — забраться в душ, чтобы смыть с себя все дерьмо, вылезшее на работе под конец, мать их всех, недели, потом упасть в постель и, сграбастав под бок Джеса, отрубиться. Желательно на неделю. Выспаться на несколько дней вперед, и уже почти бодрым и почти жизнерадостным добровольно надеть хомут на шею и впрячься в работу снова.

Дима позвонил в дверь и вскоре услышал возглас Джеса и обиженно-возмущенный мяв. Они, как всегда, вместе бросились встречать его, и наверняка Джес чуть не наступил на Фросю. Сейчас он возьмет ее на руки, чтобы не шмыгнула в подъезд, и откроет дверь.

В прихожей на него смотрели две пары глаз — одни влюбленно-голодные кошачьи, вторые недовольно-нервные Джесовы. Похоже снова играл в хоррор и теперь будет ссаться от каждого шороха ночью. Против этого Дима знал одно хорошее средство, но он так чертовски устал, что ни о каком сексе даже думать не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Долго и крепко.

— Привет.

— Привет. — Джес выпустил вырывающуюся из рук кошку и, подождав, когда Дима разуется и снимет куртку, прижался к нему. Ну точно играл в хоррор. После них Джес становился ласковым, хотел объятий и прикосновений, никогда не отказывался от них и сам тянулся к Диме, стоило мимоходом погладить его по плечам или чмокнуть в висок.

Фрося убежала на кухню, и оттуда раздалось ее жалобное, но очень требовательное мяуканье.

— Ты опять забыл ее покормить? — Дима ткнулся носом шею Джеса. От него пахло домом и уютом. Усталость накатила с новой силой, и пришлось нехотя разорвать объятия.

— Она все врет. Кормил только что. Я там монтирую... — Джес осекся. Похоже, хотел свалить к компьютеру, но стоило Диме снять очки и устало потереть переносицу, как он предложил: — Есть будешь?

— Я готовил?

— Ты.

— Тогда буду.

Джес фыркнул и ушел вслед за кошкой. Та замяукала, и из кухни послышался недовольный голос: "Не смотри на меня так. Ты уже ела! Будешь жрать, как не в себя, станешь жирной!" Ответом было оскорбленное молчание. Фрося явно лучше знала, что ей нужно, и Джес быстро сдался: "Ладно, на, только чуть-чуть. Диме не скажем". 

— Так у вас от меня секреты? — Дима заглянул в кухню. Кошка что-то ела, громко причмокивая, а Джес поставил на стол полную тарелку и кружку чая. В животе заурчало от вкусного запаха — конечно, не Джес ведь готовил. Он и куриный бульон запороть может. Дима сел за стол.

— Да, у нас от тебя куча секретов. 

Джес, который "хочу завести собаку", подружился с Фросей, удивительно быстро найдя с ней общий язык. Мохнатый боец стал предателем. Теперь кошка чаще укладывалась спать рядом с Джесом, а не с хозяином. Не то чтобы Дима переживал из-за этого. От Фроси было ужасно жарко, особенно в теплые ночи, и он был даже рад избавиться от шерстяного шарфа.

— Я там монтирую.

— Да иди уже, без тебя посуду помоем.

Джес скрылся в комнате, а Дима, доев, лениво поплелся в ванную.

Горячий душ совсем не прибавил сил, наоборот, разморил еще больше. Глаза слипались, казалось, что изображение размывалось даже в очках. Дима замотал полотенце на поясе и вышел из ванной. Джес сидел в потемках — комнату освещали только монитор и настольная лампа. Посадит ведь зрение, поганец. Но включать свет Дима не стал — он бы резал по глазам, а так — приятные, почти интимные сумерки. Жаль заниматься ничем интимным они сегодня не будут.

Дима вытащил из шкафа футболку и трусы. Посмотрел на них и кинул на постель. Даже одеться было лень. Дав себе слабину, он упал на кровать рядом с одеждой. Не лень было только дышать.

"Три минуты, не больше, полежу три минуты, переоденусь и..." — успел подумать Дима перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в темноту.

Диме снилось, что кто-то делает ему массаж. Теплые руки с силой проходились по спине, окаменевшие от долгого сидения за компьютером мышцы заныли, и вместе с ними чуть не застонал и он. Похоже, ему не снилось. "Массажист" шуршал чем-то сбоку, тыкался острой коленкой в бок и тихо матерился — в этом голосе Дима узнал Джеса, но тягучий, как патока, сон опять настиг его.

Он очнулся снова, когда почувствовал тяжесть на пояснице — Джес забрался сверху и продолжал гладить вдоль позвоночника, усердно вдавливая ладони в спину. Дима смутно чувствовал что-то неладное, цеплялся сознанием за реальность, стараясь открыть-таки глаза и спросить, какого хрена происходит, но Джес опередил его с вопросом.

— Дим. Ди-и-има. Дим!

— М-м-м?

— У тебя болевой порог высокий?

— Ч-чего?.. — спросонья спросил Дима, ничего не понимая. По коже пробежали мурашки — он заснул в одном влажном полотенце и теперь чувствовал, что замерз. От Джеса было так приятно тепло, но он с какого-то хрена спрашивал про боль вместо того, чтобы лечь рядом и уснуть уже наконец.

— Боль как терпишь, м? — Джес чуть склонился, упираясь рукой в поясницу. На спине чувствовалось что-то странное. Дима попробовал пошевелить лопатками. Это что-то плотно прилегало к коже и было слишком твердым для ткани.

Что за хуйня?!

— Какую, на хрен, боль, ты вообще о че... Блять! — заорал Дима, содрогаясь всем телом. 

Спину обожгло внезапной болью. Такая обычно бывает, когда отдираешь лейкопластырь от волос. Но то, что было у Димы на спине, на лейкопластырь не походило — иначе с хера ли Джес так долго приглаживал эту хрень. Сомневаться в этом не приходилось — тот умышленно воспользовался усталостью Димы.

Маленький пездюк, еще получит свое.

— Джес, твою мать, какого черта?! — Дима старался не орать, и у него почти получилось.

— Всего лишь восковые полоски для депиляции, а орешь так, будто в Слендера играешь.

— Какие, блять, воско… А-а-а!

Джес дернул снова, и во второй раз боль словно стала сильнее. Диме даже было не стыдно орать. Это бабские штучки, это женщины умеют терпеть такое, жертвы ради красоты, вся хурма, как говорится. Дима бабой, к счастью, не был, но по прихоти одного поганца терпел издевательства и надругательства.

— Я не хочу это терпеть, ты, чертов садист! — Дима хотел скинуть Джеса с себя, но тот дернул еще одну полоску, и Дима взвыл. Да на гребанных скримерах он не так орал, как из-за этих полосок!

— Придется отдирать, я все равно все приклеил.

Вот же… Специально налепил все разом, все продумал, лишь бы своего добиться. Так бы обстоятельно еду готовил, честное слово.

— Их там сотня?! — возмутился Дима, приподнимаясь на локтях и заглядывая через плечо. Джес выглядел очень сосредоточенным, как будто паял микросхемы, а не всего лишь отдирал восковые полоски и кидал их на пол. Они лежали, как старая змеиная шкура. Вскоре ими зашуршала Фрося, гоняя полоски вокруг себя лапой.

— Не, двенадцать, — "утешил" Джес и с силой погладил оставшиеся на спине орудия пыток. — Ты пиздец волосатый, а эта хрень не такая уж дешевая.

— Тебя никто не просил тратить деньги на эту ху... А-а-а!

— Осталось восемь!

— Ты не представляешь, что тебя ждет потом, — пробормотал Дима, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. На самом деле он еще не знал, что собирается сделать, но в одном был уверен точно — на изощренную месть фантазии хватит. Подождет с недельку, будет делать вид, что все хорошо, а потом свершится суд.

А пока осталось вытерпеть еще восемь раз, скинуть с себя этого засранца и показать, кто в доме хозяин. Давно уже Дима не чувствовал такой бодрости и прилива сил.

— Меня ждет твоя гладкая спина! — сказал Джес таким довольным голосом, будто уже предвкушал результат своих стараний. Диму же результат своих страданий не особо радовал.

— Скажи спасибо, что грудь не трогаю. Там мне, если честно, волосы нравятся.

— Тогда какая, блять, разница, грудь или спина-а-а-а! — еще одна полоска была отодрана и отброшена в сторону. — Волосы и там, и там одинаковые! — отдышавшись, закончил Дима. Кажется, в уголках глаз скопились слезы. Еще чуть-чуть и в голосе появятся истеричные нотки.

— Большая. — И вместо объяснений Джес рванул следующую полоску.

Дима, неготовый к столь скорой боли, не завизжал только потому, что закусил одеяло. Звук получился глухим, но очень жалобным. Даже Фрося удивленно на него глянула. Джес ждал, ерзая на полотенце. Под конец экзекуции оно точно свалится на пол к адским полоскам и без помощи Димы — уж слишком активно он копошился.

— Я тебя выпорю. Вот честно. Возьму ремень и отстегаю по тощей заднице. Будет гореть ярче лампы. А потом хорошенько выеб... Бля-а-а!

Джес молча кинул очередную полоску Фросе. Та ударила ее в полете лапой и подгребла под себя, словно устраивая гнездо. Из тех волос, что лишился Дима, на теплое гнездо точно бы хватило.

— Сколько еще?

— Четыре. Ты у меня молодец. Горжусь тобой.

— Угу, чувствую, как твоя гордость упирается мне в зад. Извраще-е-а-а! — сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, Дима все-таки закончил: — Извращенец и изверг.

— Просто нормальные люди тебя вытерпеть не могут. Готов?

— Нет.

Джес отодрал третью полоску, и Дима со стоном боли и мольбы попросил:

— Давай эти две вместе, я не выдержу. Дергай разом, я готов, я мужик, я-а-а!

Последние полоски приземлились на пол с тихим шуршанием, которое теперь будет сниться Диме в страшных снах. Удивительно, но он не чувствовал себя униженным и оскорбленным. После напряжения и страха перед болью пришла приятная расслабленность во всем теле. Все закончилось, можно отпустить себя, растечься по кровати и ни о чем не думать.

— Красота, — восхищенно сказал Джес, проводя по его спине кончиками пальцев. Кожу покалывало, но прикосновение было таким легким и нежным, что хотелось ощутить его вновь.

— Доволен, садист? — глухо проговорил Дима в одеяло. Полотенце сползло окончательно, и теперь он чувствовал — Джес и правда завелся. Его приподнятое настроение передавалось и Диме.

— Еще как.

Джес улегся сверху и, блять, он был без футболки. Когда успел снять? Разница между кожа к коже и кожа к пиздец-волосатой-спине была ощутима. Признаться, что ощущение было охуенным, даже не смотря на еще не утихнувшее жжение и покалывание, Дима не собирался. И поощрять Джеса он не думал. Ну на хрен. А то еще накупит этих орудий пыток, волосы от страха сами повыпадают.

Дима думал, как бы ему отомстить. 

А пока, сонливость и усталость? Нет, не слышали. 

Зато довольные стоны Джеса были слышны на всю квартиру.


	2. Станки

Дима жаждал мести.

Прошло чуть больше недели с того злополучного дня, когда Джес мучил его восковыми полосками. Достаточное время, чтобы усыпить его бдительность, но не достаточное, чтобы забыть обиду (а Дима обиделся и сильно!) и простить за такую "шалость".

Сначала Дима хотел отплатить той же монетой, только налепить полоски на ноги, но быстро отмел эту идею. У Джеса и так растительности на теле было немного, а волосы на ногах Диму совсем не смущали. Ну были и были, они оба мужики в конце концов. Хотя иногда, смотря на Джеса, с этим утверждением можно было поспорить.

Новый план пришел в голову, когда они вместе бродили по гипермаркету и закупались продуктами на неделю. Дима случайно свернул в отдел женских штучек, и взгляд так удачно упал на упаковку женских бритв с тремя лезвиями. Розовые станки так и пели "Айм ё винес" и смотрели на Диму, словно говоря: "Мы знаем, о чем ты думаешь. Бери нас, не прогадаешь". Дима сунул станки в самый низ тележки, завалил их продуктами. Главное, вовремя спрятать их на кассе.

Коварный план набирал обороты. Дима решил выждать еще несколько дней. До пятницы оставалось всего ничего — именно этот день был выбран днем Х, а на выходных он оторвется как следует. Джесу никуда не деться от правосудия.

Дима заранее записал видео, пришел с работы в удивительно хорошем настроении, даже внеплановый отчет который потребовало начальство, не омрачил вечер. Ведь дома ждал ничего не подозревающий Джес. Секреты с Фросей были не только у него.

Дима вернулся домой, его встретили, поцеловали, накормили его же готовкой и променяли на компьютер — все как всегда. Кроме одного нюанса — на холодильнике, у самой стены, лежала пачка станков. Для тайника пришлось вытереть годовой слой пыли, но это мизерная неприятность, с которой пришлось столкнуться на пути к возмездию.

Джес пойдет в ванную только часам к десяти, так что Дима мог занять себя чем-нибудь. Дело нашлось быстро — холодильник был полон продуктов, но, к сожалению, не готовых. Не то чтобы Дима любил готовить, но лучше сделать это самому, чем подпускать Джеса к плите — и сам покалечится, и еду испортит, и плиту загадит. Уже проходили. Если и готовить — то самому или вдвоем, чтобы можно было следить, чем там Джес занят — почему матерится или наоборот ведет себя подозрительно тихо.

Все сложилось как нельзя лучше — когда Дима закончил с нехитрой готовкой, Джес поплелся в ванную. Дверь закрывалась плотно, они никогда не запирались. Дима не редко этим пользовался и, чуть погодя, собирался зайти в ванную. Пусть Джес поплескается, расслабится, и тут-то можно будет его зажать — теплого, мокрого, такого беззащитного.

В ногу боднулась Фрося, потерлась боком, громко мурча, и запрыгнула на колени. Ну надо же, вспомнила, что у нее вообще-то хозяин есть. Дима погладил кошку, потрепал за пушистые щеки. Та, получив порцию ласки, спрыгнула на пол и скрылась в комнате, все так же громко мурлыкая. Хоть Фрося и была тем еще перебежчиком, секреты она хранить умела. Дима немного переживал, что кошке приспичит залезть на холодильник (уж очень заинтересованно она смотрела, как он вытирал там пыль и прятал станки), но обошлось.

Вода в душе прекратила литься, и Дима встал на изготовку — оперся плечом о стену рядом с дверью, помахивая упаковкой. Он уже предвкушал по началу удивленное, потом возмущенное, а затем испуганное лицо Джеса. Потому что брить Дима собрался отнюдь не ноги. Уж если мстить — то со вкусом. Он тоже хотел получить удовольствие и от процесса, и от результата.

Джес распахнул дверь и с тихим "бля" отскочил обратно, стоило Диме неожиданно показаться на пути.

— Дим, что за хрень?! До инфаркта довести хочешь? — Джес хотел проскользнуть между ним и косяком, но Дима легко потеснил его, загоняя в ванную. — И что у тебя? — Джес пригляделся. Его глаза удивленно округлились. — Какого?..

— Ну, что, милый, готовься, будем приводить тебя в порядок. А то слишком ты волосатый в некоторых местах, — Дима демонстративно помотал упаковкой перед его лицом и, разорвав ее, достал один станок.

Джес так сквасился, казалось, он вот-вот разревется. С таким лицом он записывал последнюю игру — боже, пожалуйста, не надо, хватит, я больше не выдержу — примерно это можно было прочитать по его лицу. Диме нравилось. Отчасти он стал понимать садистов — такое выражение дорого стоило.

— Ты ведь, — Джес отступил к раковине, уперся в нее, — не серьезно?..

— О, я так же не серьезен, как и ты, когда клеил на меня ту гадость. — Дима защелкнул дверь на замок — этому учили хоррор игры — закрывай дверь, чтобы никого не впустить. Или как сейчас не выпустить.

— Трусы снимай. Они лишние.

— Не хочу, — до Джеса дошло, где именно его хотели побрить и на его лице отразился такой ужас, "Крик" Мунка мог бы позавидовать.

— А я хотел? — Дима положил пачку с оставшимися станками на полочку и шагнул к Джесу. Тот весь сжался, словно его собирались бить.

— Дим, воск не опасен, а тут... Давай, не надо? Давай, не будем? Дим? — Джес прижался к Диме, его ладонь аккуратно забралась под футболку, огладила живот и скользнула выше, на грудь. Приятно, конечно, но не так, как месть.

Ох, эта сладкая месть. 

— Зубы не заговаривай. Снимай.

Дима включил воду в ванной, настроил, делая ее теплой. Снял полотенце для рук с крючка, намочил один конец. Придвинул поближе жидкое мыло с дозатором. Все это время он поглядывал на Джеса, предупреждая взглядом: "И не думай сбежать, догоню, и будет хуже". 

— Сам снимай, больной извращенец.

— Кто бы говорил, — Дима криво улыбнулся и опустился перед Джесом на колени. Что ж, ему не трудно — он уже сто раз это делал и каждый не без удовольствия. 

Джес завел руки за спину и схватился на раковину, словно хотел влезть в нее и просочиться в слив. Он неловко переступил через спущенные трусы, не спуская глаз со станка в руке Димы. Так животные смотрят на огонь — в ужасе и панике. Сейчас Джес был похож на перепуганного суриката, который держал лапки не перед собой, а позади.

Дима намочил руку, налил в ладонь мыла и растер его по лобку Джеса. Пока темные курчавые волоски не скрылись под пенкой, Дима не снял со станка защитную пластмасску. Стоило ему прислонить лезвие к коже, как худой живот втянулся он прикосновения.

— Осторожнее, ладно? — жалобно попросил Джес, стараясь еще сильнее вжаться в раковину, хотя отступать было уже некуда. Только если спрятаться в шкафчик с зеркалом. Ну, по крайней мере он не истерил, и то хорошо.

Станок легко проскользил по коже, оставляя после себя гладкую чистую дорожку. Наверху судорожно выдохнули. Дима глянул на Джеса. Он не закрывал глаз, зрачки были расширены, наблюдал за каждым движением, словно играл в хоррор. Его учащенное дыхание растворялось в шуме воды.

В дверь поскреблась Фрося, но они не обратили на нее внимания, даже не услышали, слишком были сосредоточены на происходящем.

Дима осторожно провел станком еще раз, и еще, стер пену и сбритые волоски, любуясь чистой кожей. Хотелось прижаться к ней губами, почувствовать, какая она гладкая и приятная. Размазывая новую порцию мыла, Дима, словно случайно, провел по члену пальцами — Джес выдохнул сквозь зубы, переминаясь на месте. Самое легкое было сделано, осталось решить, как брить дальше.

Дима взял Джеса за щиколотку и поставил ногу на бортик ванной. Так открывался отличный обзор на еще волосатые места, но вот управляться со станком все равно придется очень аккуратно. Джес пискнул, точно испуганная мышь, — видимо думал, что все закончится на лобке. Ха, вот еще. Все самое интересное только начиналось.

— Не дергайся.

Какой там дергаться, Джес, казалось, и дышать перестал, когда станок коснулся мошонки. Дима и сам немного нервничал — навредить точно не входило в его планы, — но волос было не так уж много, и все прошло хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что член Джеса начал твердеть. Дима ухмыльнулся.

— И это я еще извращенец. — Он легонько шлепнул Джеса по бедру, призывая спустить ногу с бортика. Тот послушался, но на слова никак не ответил, только губы сжал в тонкую полоску и возмущенно глянул на Диму. Боялся дерзить тому, у кого в руках бритва? И правильно, молчи и слушайся.

Дима поставил другую ногу на свое плечо, придвигаясь ближе. У Джеса, как всегда, не ноги, а ледышки — даже сквозь футболку чувствовалась, какая холодная у него стопа. Дима поцеловал косточку на щиколотке, огладил голень, собирая в ладонь мурашки, которые побежали по телу Джеса. Тот стоял, закусив губу, на его щеках ярко горел румянец, расширенные зрачки утягивали в темноту. В ванной словно стало тяжелее дышать, хотя вода в кране была не такой уж горячей, чтобы парить.

Дима сглотнул и поправил член в штанах. Они оба гребанные извращенцы, так их растак.

— Тебе тоже нравится, — сказал Джес, и Дима, не знай, кто стоит перед ним, не сразу бы узнал его голос — хрипловатый, низкий, пиздец какой сексуальный. С таким голосом можно работать в сексе по телефону.

— Конечно, — ответил Дима. Его голос тоже чудил — стал каким-то сиплым, будто он пробежал стометровку раз десять и теперь безумно хотел воды. Но ее не было, потому что бегал он в пустыне.

Дима аккуратно сбрил редкие тонкие волоски, стер полотенцем. Не удержался и сжал яички в руке, щекоча пальцами мошонку. Ни единого волоска, только нежная кожа. Джес тихонько застонал, уперся ногой в плечо Димы, словно хотел оттолкнуть. Его член окреп, маячил перед глазами. Подайся Дима вперед и прикоснулся бы к нему губами.

Но не сейчас.

— Развернись. — Дима снова шлепнул Джеса по бедру, и тот убрал ногу с плеча.

— Ч-что? — Джем явно не понимал, что задумал Дима и бестолково, как олень, смотрел на него влажными глазами.

— Ко мне задом, говорю, повернись. — И не дожидаясь, когда Джес сообразит, Дима сам развернул его, чуть не уткнув носом в зеркало. Тот недовольно эйкнул, но тут же притих, когда Дима оттянул его ягодицу. Уж если брить — так везде, на совесть.

Дима вспенил мыло, дразня нежную кожу, водя пальцем по кругу, но не проникая внутрь. Джес тихо заскулил, сводя лопатки, и они выделились маленькими крыльями на спине. Хотелось куснуть их, прижаться губами к коже между ними, провести языком по позвоночнику до шеи и оставить метку. Дима обязательно проделает все это, но немного позже, когда закончит. А заканчивать надо было быстрее, потому что резинка блядских трусов давила на уже полностью твердый член.

Кто ж знал, что бритье не самого себя, а кого-то другого, еще и в интимных местах, такой возбуждающий, блять, процесс.

В два легких движения Дима избавился от оставшихся волос, намочил остывшее полотенце в теплой воде и вытер ложбинку от сбритых волосков и мыла. Кинул его в ванную, и встал позади Джеса, смотря через зеркало на его лицо. Влажные губы — наверняка постоянно облизывал, прикрытые глаза, возбужденный румянец, растрепавшаяся челка, падающая на лоб. Чудесное зрелище, просто произведение искусства, прекраснее Давида. Конечно, прекраснее, ведь к Давиду мастер Дмитрий руку не прикладывал.

— Ну и как ощущения?

— Как будто надо мной надругались.

— Это только первый акт, — ухмыльнулся Дима и провел ладонями по бокам Джеса, спустился к лобку. — Шелковистый, шелкови-и-и-истенький.

— Фу, блять, нет, только не Аутласт! Не напоминай! Сблюю же, как раз перед раковиной.

Дима коснулся губами кожи за ухом, оставил легкий поцелуй. Провел кончиком носа по мочке, чмокнул в розовую скулу.

— Говори. Говори, что хочешь, тебе все равно нравится.

Дима спустил руки ниже, взял в ладонь член. Головка вся была мокрая от смазки — пусть теперь не врет, что не нравится, вон, скоро по ляжкам потечет.

Джес откинулся на Диму, притираясь задом к паху, и требовательно посмотрел в его глаза через зеркало. Это было даже мило — сначала "нет, не хочу, не трогай", а теперь только одним взглядом говорил: "Давай уже, что тормозишь?! Или мы не за этим здесь так здорово сегодня собрались?"

Тормоз, и правда, пора было отпускать. Дима достал из шкафчика тюбик, и Джес помог отвинтить крышечку, даже выдавил смазку на его пальцы. Какой хороший мальчик, может, почаще его брить? По другому-то его хрен заставишь слушаться.

Черт. У зеркала у них еще ни разу не было, и зря. Джеса можно было рассмотреть со всех сторон: и спину с полосками ребер, и взмокший затылок, к которому хотелось прижаться губами, вдохнуть терпкий запах, и прикрытые от удовольствия глаза, и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь с маленькими плоскими сосками. Мимолетно захотелось поставить огромное зеркало в спальне, но Дима выбросил эту мысль из головы. Не сейчас.

Он спустил штаны с трусами и быстро смазал член. Джес охотно прогнулся в пояснице, опустил голову, пряча глаза, но в зеркало было видно, как он прикусил губу — ждал. Хотел и ждал.

Они трахались достаточно часто, чтобы обойтись без прелюдий, но Джес все равно жалобно проскулил, стоило толкнуться на полдлины. Одной рукой Дима обхватил его член, другой провел выше, огладил грудь, легонько щипая соски. Кожа была гладкой. Теперь Джес был гладким почти везде — тонкий пушок на предплечьях и ногах не в счет — и Дима просто дурел от этого ощущения. Он толкнулся до конца, тесно прижимаясь к спине, ткнулся губами во влажный затылок, как и хотел. Пахло травами и чуть-чуть потом. Джес застонал громче, откинулся на Диму, уже не пряча лицо. Наоборот, он уставился в зеркало, ловя в нем взгляд Димы.

Охренительно. Слишком охренительно.

Дима отдрачивал Джесу, целуя и кусая его шею, оставляя следы. Завтра они расцветут разными цветами, и Джес будет верещать, что их видно на камере, но сейчас, пока он подается движениям ладони, можно делать все, что хочется. Диме и не приходилось толком двигаться — Джес сам раскачивался между его рукой и членом, цеплялся за запястья, словно боялся упасть без опоры. Стонал на одной ноте, перебиваясь на скулеж, только когда пальцы сильнее проходились по головке.

Наигравшись с сосками, Дима опустил руку на лобок, вжал в шелковистую, мягонькую кожу, смотря, как отражение Джеса жмурится, облизывает губы и сильнее подается в сомкнутый вокруг члена кулак. Чтобы бы там Джес ни говорил, ему нравилось, Дима видел это, чувствовал, и прошептал Джесу на ухо, не удержавшись:

— Такой гладкий. Гла-а-аденький.

Джес кончил, до боли вцепившись в его запястья, и, парой толчков спустя, Дима последовал за ним, крепко прижимая к себе обмякшее, ничего не соображающее тело.

— Теперь опять мыться, — проворчал Джес, когда пришел в себя, но выпутываться из рук Димы и не думал, наоборот, весь расслабился — вот и держи меня теперь. Он, конечно, тот еще дрыщ, но попробуй подержи в таком положении себя и еще одно наглое тело.

— Давай-ка в кровать.

— Неси.

Вот же наглая морда. Еще улыбается.

— Ёпта, — огорченно выдохнул Дима в красно-синюю (ого, как постарался) шею Джеса, — песню забыл включить.

— Какую? 

— Айм ё винес, айм ё фаер, ё дизаер, — Дима напел, и Джес смешливо фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся. Да, если представить это зрелище — он со станками в руке входит в ванную под песню — то тут не бояться надо, а плакать от смеха. И звонить в скорую.

— Придурок, — выдавил Джес и, развернувшись, полез целоваться. Дима прижал его к себе, отвечая на поцелуй, щипая за задницу — в отместку за придурка. Джес дернулся и укусил его за язык.

Все у них было гладко.


End file.
